


My Unconventional Bedside Manner

by dashwood



Series: A Study in Unconventionality [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Half-assed sports metaphors, Jealousy, M/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashwood/pseuds/dashwood
Summary: “You know,” JD said hesitantly. “When you paged me, I thought…”“What?”“Thought we might… uhm, you know.” He trailed off, hands fidgeting. It took Perry a moment to make sense of his awkwardness. To flash back to the day before, when JD had rested his hand on his thigh and kissed him senseless.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: A Study in Unconventionality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641394
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	My Unconventional Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read part one in this series yet, you should do that first.

“Fuck.” 

Perry dragged the palm of his hand over his face. He was too old for this. And on top of it all, he could feel a headache coming on. One of those particularly vicious, downright nasty ones. One that made him want to choke someone with his bare hands. 

The grating noises drifting in from the hallway weren’t much help either. What use was being a doctor at this certified hellhole if it didn’t even afford him the bare luxury (and please note the sarcasm) of one of those private patient suites Kelso kept trying to turn for a profit? As it was, this place was just too damn loud, too damn busy, and too damn filled with patients trying to get into Newbie’s pants. 

It was just his luck that the whole world had decided to deem Newbie semi-attractive (in the right lighting, if one squinted just so. And even then it was only if one had previously been left at the altar and felt desperate for validation) when he was confined to a hospital bed and couldn’t intimidate potential suitors with a glare-off. Just peachy. 

He glanced over at his nightstand. It was clattered with useless stuff: a half-empty bottle of water, a chocolate chip muffin – still untouched –, and some sort of paperback thriller. Perry hadn’t paid attention when Newbie had hauled the stuff into his room, smiling nauseatingly and threatening that he’d stop by for a chat later. Much to his annoyance, the kid had been completely unfazed by the pillow Perry had thrown his way. 

Reaching out, Perry dragged his hand through the chaotic mess, shoving and searching until his fingers clasped the pager that lay half-buried amongst the rubble. Nothing to it, he supposed. He wouldn’t get a moment’s rest until he had cleared this whole mess up anyway, so he might as well go ahead and be a man about it. 

He sent out a quick page to Newbie – _Heel, Jolene_ – before throwing it back onto the nightstand and groaning in barely-contained vexation when the damn thing – of course, of fucking course – toppled over the half-empty bottle. A surge of stale water vomited all over the paperback. Fantastic. 

It took Newbie six minutes and forty-eight seconds to show up. Not that he was counting. It was just that the clock on the wall was hard to ignore, ticking ominously as if to remind the patients that time was running out. 

Besides, there was nothing much to do around here and Perry’d rather gorge out his own eyes with a rusty fork than pick up the now-waterlogged book Newbie had left for him. Because seriously. He couldn’t just start accepting presents from besotted puppies who kept following him around against all better judgement, desperate for scraps. Where would that leave him, huh? 

He cut Newbie off before he could do something stupid. Like trying to talk to him. 

“Daphne,” He adopted a faux-enthusiastic tone and clapped his hands together in feigned delight to make it absolutely, painstakingly obvious that he was mocking him. Just to be on the safe side. “How lovely of you to tear yourself away from your mani-pedi to show up at last.” 

JD frowned. 

“I didn’t think it took me that long… I mean, I would have been here sooner, but the janitor super-glued my shoes to the floor.” He mumbled something that sounded alarmingly like ‘again’ and gave a nonchalant shrug. As if that were a perfectly normal thing to say. 

Perry followed the kid’s gaze down to his socked feet – black with little hot dogs on it – and felt a sudden wave of self-pity rush over him. How? Just how had this complete moron wormed his way into his stone-cold, blackened heart? 

“I don’t care, Jolie.” Perry snapped, shaking his head in a futile attempt to sort out his thoughts. He supposed he could always revive one of his greatest hits: How JD would never make a decent doctor, much less a decent adult, if he kept playing some fucked-up, high-stakes version of footsie with the janitor. When in doubt, and all that. But then again, there were more pressing matters that he had to get out of the way first. 

“Carla told me you’re angling for a strike-out?” 

JD shot him a confused look. 

“Is that a football thing?” 

Oh, dear God almighty. 

“Nnnnnno, Newbie. It’s a baseball thing. But you know what? To show solidarity with the nurses on whose leniency and good will I depend as long as I’m confined to this room, I’m not gonna hit you with the good ol’ misogynist ‘of course ya girls don’t know a thing about sports, beer, and cars’ shtick.” 

He ignored the mumbled ‘thanks’ the kid threw his way. 

“I’m talking about your patients.” 

“Oh,” JD said, eyes losing the far-off quality they affected whenever Perry went off on one of his rants. “Which ones?” 

Perry snarled. Oh, how to answer that one? 

_The ones who have been – for some unfathomable reason, my guess is ‘something in the water’ – been making heart-eyes at you? The ones who have asked Carla if you’re single and oh, jolly-good, is he into flowers and chocolates and everything nice by any chance?_ Or how about: _The ones who should damn well stay away from you if they are at all invested in their health and want to make it out of this dump alive._

Before he could say anything though, JD shook his head and babbled on. 

“Look, Dr. Cox. I know that you’re a borderline workaholic and that this here – lying back and actually resting for once – is hard for you, but I swear that I’m not gonna screw up. I’m gonna make sure that all the patients are happy and satisfied.” 

A strangled, half-manic laugh tore itself from his throat. Yeah, that was exactly the problem! That Newbie would pull one of his patented John Dorian, go-the-extra-mile-and-then-some move. Top it all off with a free dinner voucher, complete with candlelight and a serenading mariachi band. Followed with rose petals strewn all over his bed as he reclined on it, skin glowing in the faint moonlight drifting in through the blinds. His hair a mess, and his eyes smoldering and dark. Eager to please. 

Perry swallowed hard. 

Something inside his chest gave a painful clench that reminded him of the way he’d felt when Carla had first mentioned Newbie’s admirers. _Have you heard? Bambi has charmed three of his patients. Laverne started a betting pool._ Perry had felt as if someone had doused him with a bucket of ice water. Confused and irritated, and beneath it all: A flash of hot-white jealousy. 

“You know,” JD said hesitantly. “When you paged me, I thought…” 

“What?” 

“Thought we might… uhm, you know.” He trailed off, hands fidgeting. It took Perry a moment to make sense of his awkwardness. To flash back to the day before, when JD had rested his hand on his thigh and kissed him senseless. 

“You want to… do it again?” 

Newbie shook his head, eyes wide, before nodding eagerly. 

“Can we?” 

Perry’s heart picked up speed, thrumming madly against his ribcage. It looked like he didn't have to worry about Newbie pursuing any of his patients after all. Well, any patients other than _him_.

“You’ll owe me.” He said, aiming for gruff and put-off. As if he was doing the kid a huge favor with this. As if the mere thought of indulging in a repeat performance didn’t have him hard and aching, craving JD’s touch. 

Newbie’s face – impossibly, wondrously – brightened up, and Perry felt something inside his chest unfold and swell. 

“Great, that’s – thank you!” JD sputtered as he hurried to lock the door before returning to his side in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs. 

“I’ve come up with something I’d like to try – if- if you’re okay with it! I’ve never… but I think I’d like to give it a go.” 

“It’s a hard pass on handcuffs and blindfolds for now.” 

“For now?” 

Perry grunted. 

“What did you want to try, Myra?” 

“I’d like to suck you off.” 

Fuck. 

Just… fuck. 

“Is… Is that okay?” JD asked when he didn’t say anything. He sounded slightly worried, unsure of himself. 

But honestly, what the hell could Perry possibly reply to that? _Hmm, yeah, alright, Newbie. If you want me to come in a matter of seconds, sure thing. Just go ahead and wrap those pouty-reds of yours around my cock and don’t forget to keep those princess eyes locked on my face, and_

“Fuck.” 

JD snickered, his concern dissipating at once.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then. Let’s see, how do I...” 

His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to work out the logistics behind a simple blowjob. Like it was fucking quantum physics. Perry would have deemed his seriousness endearing if he wasn’t so damn high-strung already. 

“Is this–” He perched on the bed, straddling his knees. “Do you think this’ll work?” 

“Why don’t you try and find out, Eliza?” 

“You sound impatient.” JD smirked. 

The little shit. 

Perry growled and Newbie jumped, murmuring something that sounded like ‘geez, you're no fun’. 

“Did you want me to…” 

“What now, Cassie?” He ground out through clenched teeth. Seriously. If Newbie kept dawdling any longer, he was going to shove him off and take matters into his own hand. 

“I just thought… Did you want any foreplay?” 

Perry blinked. 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

“Oh, okay. That’s fine with me!” 

He watched as JD shifted his weight to lean forward, fingers trailing over his thighs to bunch up his hospital gown. Here we go again, Perry thought, as his breath quickened in anticipation. He was… not exactly nervous, no. He was excited. Eager for Newbie to lean down and close those pouty lips around him, to feel the heat of his mouth. 

JD reached down and wrapped his hand around him, giving him a few languid strokes until he was rock hard. 

“I’ve never done this before,” He confided in a soft whisper. His breath fluttered over the sensitive head of his cock and sent a shiver down his spine. And fuck if his inexperience wasn’t a major turn on. “I know, I know: Isn’t this what you sorority girls do all the time?” 

Perry gave a breathless chuckle. He briefly considered saying something mean and disparaging, but the truth was that his mind was blank. A white sheet of paper, nothing to it. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but JD’s hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing him _tight_ with each downward stroke. 

“So, anyway. Just let me know if I do something wrong, okay?” 

“Whatever, Newbie. Can you – now?” 

JD flashed him a blinding smile – clearly reveling in his impatience – before leaning down and circling the head of his cock with his tongue. Fucking hell! It was all he could do not to come at the sight, JD’s eyes huge and innocent and filled with adoration. 

He’d take him home, Perry realized then. As soon as he got out of here, he wold grab Newbie by the arm and drag him over to his place. He would lock the door, press him up against the wall and fuck his brains out. 

JD’s mouth drew him in, his lips closing around him, soft and wet and scorching hot. 

“Oh, fuck, yes.” Perry moaned as JD began to suck, his mouth moving up and down while his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing hard. He seemed more confident than the last time they had done this, more assertive and bolder in a way that had Perry panting and aching for more. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard, this desperate to fall apart. 

He groaned at a particularly languid stroke of JD’s tongue against the slit of his cock. It had him trembling, hands clenching the scratchy hospital sheets to keep himself from reaching out. To keep his fingers from twisting into the moussed-up mess of JD’s hair and angling his head just so that he could thrust up and lose himself, and–– 

Perry gasped as JD took him in deeper, allowing his cock to hit the soft flesh at the back of his throat. He wouldn’t last much longer like this. Not if JD kept looking up at him with obvious adoration, so fucking eager to please. His lips were swollen and wet with saliva where they wrapped around his cock, the bobbing motions of his head drawing him in, deeper and deeper – it was too much. 

And then he swallowed. 

Fucking _swallowed_ around his cock, the muscles of his throat constricting around him, impossibly tight. 

“JD!” He moaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna––” 

He cut off with a low groan as he came, his cock pulsing in JD’s mouth. Stars burst behind his eyes, flashing a bright, bright white and blinding him momentarily. Through a haze of lust he could hear JD moan – distant and far-off – as he swallowed around him once more, taking it all in, before drawing back and letting him slip out of his mouth. 

Groaning, Perry rested his head against the headboard, eyes clamped shut against the image of JD – looking flushed and disheveled, cheeks tinged a rosy-red and his pupils blown wide – licking his lips in obvious appreciation, chasing the taste of him. His cock gave a hopeful twitch.

His eyes were still closed when JD pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. Turning his head, Perry drew him closer and swiped his tongue against JD’s bottom lip to get him to open up. 

“But I––” 

“Don’t care. Don’t fucking care.” 

Newbie kissed him back this time, opening up beneath his mouth, and okay, so the taste wasn’t the most pleasant thing, but the mere thought that he could taste himself on Newbie’s lips – fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world. 

They pulled apart after a moment and Perry graciously allowed JD to rest his head against his shoulder. Hell, the kid deserved some leeway. 

“What happened to the book?” 

Perry followed his gaze to the drowned rat slash paperback oozing onto his nightstand. 

“Unfortunate water spillage.” 

JD snorted against his side, and for some reason it didn’t annoy Perry quite as much as he’d have thought. Instead, it made him feel almost fond of the kid. He slowly reached up and carded his fingers through JD’s hair. It felt soft despite the excessive amount of product he undoubtedly dumped into it every morning. Perry didn’t much care for it, didn't care if it smelled of pineapples or peaches or vanilla, but the way JD went boneless against him, purring like a content kitten – well, that was something. 

“You know,” JD mumbled after a moment. “You could have just said you didn’t like it. I would have gotten you something else. There’s one about a murderous clown in a cornfield.” 

“Not with the clowns again.” 

Perry could feel JD’s smile against his collarbone, the soft lines of his lips pressing against his bare skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“Hmm… They had a lot of romance books, too. Those really trashy ones. Knights and princesses. I could have gotten you one of those. For inspiration?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think we need any more of that, Newbie. Your mind is a minefield of whimsical nonsense already. No point in feeding it like that singing plant.” 

“Audrey?” 

“No point in feeding it like that singing plant, _Audrey_.” 

“No,” JD huffed, clearly amused. “The plant was called Audrey. Audrey II, I think.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

A comfortable silence settled over them, disturbed only by JD’s soft sighs and Perry’s labored breathing, slowly evening out. His fingers were still tangled in JD’s hair, holding him close. He wasn’t one for post-game cuddling, but this felt… manageable. Nice, even. He wondered what it would feel like in a bigger bed, their bodies naked and bathed in the salty musk of sweat and sex. 

JD sighed. “I should probably get back to work.” 

“You know,” Perry said and watched as JD got up and headed for the door. “The next time we do this…” 

Newbie grinned. 

“Fourth and home?” 

Perry chuckled. Looked like the kid knew something about sports after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Audrey (II) is a reference to the musical Little Shop of Horrors.
> 
> As JD said, there's still a 'fourth and home' installment in this series, but fair warning: that might take a while yet. In the meantime, reviews sustain me.


End file.
